


The Vow

by DogStar234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar234/pseuds/DogStar234
Summary: When Harry was drunk and lamenting his virginity, he accidentally makes a magical contract. Pursuant to its terms, he has to have sex within a year, or something terrible could happen. Sirius finds out when Harry's time is almost up.AKA the fic where everyone keeps offering to have sex with Harry. He's 18 here, in an AU where Sirius never died.





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/pseuds/RedHorse) in the [SirryFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SirryFest) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> When Harry was drunk and lamenting his virginity, he signed a magical contract on a dare. Pursuant to its terms, he has to have sex within a year, or something terrible could happen. Sirius finds out when Harry's time is almost up.

Harry blamed it all on the firewhiskey. And the pints. And Seamus. But mostly on his own rotten luck.

He never drank much at Hogwarts, he knew some students did, but those students didn’t have Dark Lords after them and a horcrux in their head and a destiny hanging over them their entire life.

But now, now that Voldemort was dead, he could do what he liked.

And it wasn’t like Sirius gave him a curfew, he thought, as he accepted another shot.

He clinked glasses with Seamus, Neville, Ron and Dean and knocked another one back.

“Gryffindor lads back together!” Seamus shouted, not for the first time that

“Should have known you’d be a loud drunk, but at least nothing exploded yet,” Ron muttered, and looked down at his watch.

“Did you tell Hermione you’d be back by midnight or you’d turn into a pumpkin?” Harry asked.

“No pumpkins,” Ron replied, puzzled. “But I did say I’d be back by one.”

“Huh,” Harry replied eloquently. 

“Must be nice to have Hermione waiting. I bet Granger is a wildcat in the bedroom,” Seamus mused.

“I’ll thank you not to talk of her that way,” Ron said, drawing his wand.

“Calm down,” Neville said, pushing Ron’s wand away. “Seamus, don’t talk about Hermione like that, she's our friend."

“Sorry, mate,” Seamus apologised. “The Ravenclaws I’ve been with have been so creative in the bedroom, I just thought cause she’s brainy…”

“Stop that before Ron curses you,” Dean said, whacking him over the head. “You’re not wrong about Ravenclaws though.”

“I’m quite happy with my Hufflepuff, thanks,” Neville replied, a starry-eyed expression on his face like whenever he thought about Hannah Abbott.

Harry looked down into his pint. He had nothing to contribute.

“Nothing to contribute?” Seamus asked.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, mate,” Ron said. “Maybe your next drink is a pint of water?”

“But you’re the boy-who-lived,” Seamus said. “And the vanquisher of Voldemort.”

“Well, I’ve been a bit busy,” Harry snapped back.

“He’s been dead for six months,” Dean pointed out.

“There’s been things to do!” Harry argued. “Funerals, rebuilding, and I was picking out a place to live with Sirius!”

“Did househunting with your godfather stop you from getting laid then?” Seamus asked, smirking.

Harry threw his hands up. “I’ve had a lot on, and Sirius likes spending time with me! We've had a lot to catch up on.”

“That’s right, mate,” Ron said, only a little condescending.

Harry sighed. "I'm doomed." 

“Nah, you're alright, I’m sure you can lose it whenever you want,” Ron said.

“Not if he’s spends all his time pent up with his godfather in their country house instead of meeting people,” Seamus said in a stage-whisper to Ron.

“I can have sex whenever,” Harry argued, even though Seamus was right.

“Sure,” Seamus replied. “Prove it!”

Harry nodded, and took out his wand from his pocket, making sparks fly from it as he thought. “I will! I’ll have sex by this time next year---or else!”

To his surprise, his wand lit up, and a golden glow filled the table.

“Well, that’s not good,” Ron said.

And it wasn’t.

On Ron and Hermione’s advice, he went to see Bill Weasley the next morning, who ran all sort of diagnostic spells on him.

“It’s official. You’ve cursed yourself,” Bill said, frowning.

“How?” Harry asked, his head still pounding and a little fuzzy.

“You made a vow—a magical vow. It was to yourself at a table of your magical peers, so it counts as well as any other,” Bill said.

“I was just chatting nonsense,” Harry argued.

“Words have weight and magic, you know this Harry,” Bill argued.

“I was drinking,” Harry argued.

“It’s safer to put away our wands then,” Bill said. “Did you listen in charms class?”

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted. “I had a lot on.”

“I know,” Bill said kindly. “What did you say exactly?”

“I said that I had to have sex in a year ‘or else’ when I made the vow…” Harry said. “What’s that likely to mean?”

“Death or losing your magic, probably the latter, death is very specific in curses, but it’s not entirely out of the question,” Bill said, rubbing his temples.

“Right,” Harry said dully. “Well, I have 364 days to get laid then.”

“I’m sure you won’t find that any trouble,” Bill said, looking like he wanted to laugh.

Harry sighed.

“The situations you find yourself in…” Bill trailed off. “Harry?”

“What?”

“If you find yourself in need of a partner, I’ll need to clear it with Fleur, but you’re welcome to share our bed,” Bill offered.

Harry blinked at him for a moment. “Ehm, well, thanks, but I’m sure I’ll find someone.”

“My marriage is strong and I know Fleur likes you,” Bill said. “It’s not a pity offer, trust me. Fleur has a big heart, and...quite an appetite.”

Harry wanted to sink into the ground. “I appreciate it,” he said eventually, before shaking Bill’s hand and apparating straight to Ron and Hermione’s flat.

He quickly relayed the whole story to the both of them from the curse he had put on himself, to the offer from Bill.

“Fleur, really?” Ron asked, dumbstruck, before Hermione whacked him over the head.

“Sorry,” Ron muttered. “Never would have thought Bill was the sharing type.”

Hermione ignored that comment. “Harry, you know better than to make promises while waiving wands,” she said instead.

“I know, but what good does that do me now?”

“Sorry,” Hermione said. “But we love you and don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“That’s right,” Ron added, looking over at Hermione, like they had clearly rehearsed something. “The offer Bill made—we’re making it too.”

Harry’s jaw dropped for the second time that day.

“We love you,” Hermione said. “It wouldn’t be a burden sleeping with you.”

“I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you two,” Harry argued.

“You wouldn’t,” Ron argued. “Look, I’m not desperate to see your skinny arse, but we love you mate. You’re welcome into our bed.”

Hermione nodded, and kissed him on the cheek, chastely, like a sister, and he had enough of this.

“Right,” Harry swallowed. “I’m just going to go now and pretend we never had this discussion.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone but we want you to know that there’s always us,” Hermione said before he apparated back home to die alone out of shame in peace.

But he couldn’t even do that. Sirius had toast and a coffee waiting for him.

“Is everything okay?” Sirius asked. “You came in so late and left early looking like absolute shite.”

“No. I’m never drinking again,” Harry said before shoving some of the toast in his mouth.

“James and I said that a lot,” Sirius said, gaze focused intensely on him. “It was always a lie.”

“I mean it,” Harry mumbled through a mouth of toast. “I did something dumb.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Sirius said, grinning. “Feel like sharing?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry said.

“You can’t have done anything stupider than I did at your age, I fully ran the gamut on bad decisions,” Sirius said.

“I might have won,” Harry argued.

“Doubtful,” Sirius said.

“Hopefully you’ll never find out,” Harry said, and angrily ate the rest of his breakfast.

“Okay,” Sirius said. “How about you get some sleep? You might feel more like yourself after a nap.”

“Sure,” Harry said, and let Sirius walk him up to his bedroom.

Sirius turned his back while Harry changed, and flopped into his bed in his boxers.

“Love you kid, you’ll feel better soon,” Sirius said, and kissed him on the cheek, before tucking the covers around him.

Harry could feel his stubble, and Sirius smelled like his amber cologne and cigarettes that he was supposed to give up smoking. The scent was intoxicating and Harry fell asleep thinking that even if he was alone, at least Sirius loved him, even if it wasn’t in the way that could solve his problem.

He would take what he could get from him, even if what he wanted was everything.

Harry woke up and felt less hungover, but not any better.

The curse was under his skin, like a living thing, but so easy to ignore.

A few days later, he accepted a date with a cute bloke from the Auror Department—Ian Goldenstein--- and it went well, he even went up to his flat after dinner, eager to finally have sex.

But midway through undressing Ian said to himself that he couldn’t believe that he was going to fuck Harry Potter, and Harry saw red.

He threw his shirt back on and disappeared back home.

Curse be damned, he couldn’t be with someone who just wanted to be with him for his name, the same way he couldn’t take a pity fuck from his friends or Bill and Fleur, as attractive as they both were.

He told Hermione and Ron that he was still looking and that he was going to sort it out, but days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and the leaves fell from the trees and grew back again and Harry Potter was still a virgin.

The clocked ticked until one week left to go and all Harry could feel was anxiety. He headed home from an arduous day at the Auror department, eager to see Sirius. And he was there.

Sirius was waiting for him, seated in his favourite armchair that he must have moved in front of the fireplace.

He was sitting with his back ram-rod straight, his arms crossed. A dark expression was on his face, but the haughty press of his lips only made him more attractive. Harry hated himself.

“Alright Sirius?” Harry asked, carefully inching toward him. “What happened?”

Sirius laughed, but it wasn’t pleasant. He held up a piece of parchment. “I got an owl today, from Hermione.”

Harry’s stomach sank. “About what?

“What do you think?” Sirius said, gesturing wildly.

“I can explain!”

“Oh? You want to explain?” Sirius said, his voice and unforgiving as Harry had ever heard it. “Do you have a good explanation about the fact that if you’ll lose your magic or quite possibly die in the next week if you don’t have sex? “

Harry stepped closer. Sirius’s rage didn’t scare him. It never did. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Sirius stood up. “I want you to bother me. Merlin, Harry. What were you going to do?”

He shrugged. “Sort it out in the last minute, like I usually do, I guess. Maybe take up Ron and Hermione on their offer?”

Sirius looked at him so intensely that Harry started to flush, but he didn’t look away. He wasn’t a coward.

“Do you want to fuck Ron and Hermione?” Sirius asked, lips curling.

Harry shrugged again. “We could all forget about it after, I think. They’d be good to me at the least.”

“They’d be good to you,” Sirius agreed, his voice going quieter, sweeter, as if to a lover. Not that he'd know. “You deserve that, sweetheart.”

“And you?” Harry asked, brave. “Would you be good to me?”

Sirius just nodded, looking up and down the length of his body, his gaze going hot, full of want.

He hadn’t thought of this, would never have imagined that his godfather could want him too, but now we wanted nothing else but for Sirius to touch him.

“Prove it then,” Harry challenged, stepping toward him.

Sirius grinned and took a step forward and closed the distance between them, kissing him rough and desperate, back him up against the wall.

Harry knew how to do this part at least. He gave as good as he got, grinding against Sirius as they kissed. He could taste the honey mead Sirius had after dinner and smell the clean scent of his skin. It was even better than he had imagined.

Sirius pulled away first, but cupped his face in his hands. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

“I know,” Harry replied, his voice full of affection for his godfather.

“I can’t be your first choice baby, but how do you want me?” Sirius asked, tugging his robes up off over his head, leaving him bare except for a pair of black boxers that hung loosely off his hips.

Harry kissed his neck just above his pulse point, making him shiver. “You are! I want you,” he argued.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, but slowly, choreographed so that he had plenty of time to stop him, reached out and cupped the obvious bulge in his trousers. “Feels that way, yeah.”

Harry let Sirius help him out of his jeans and he tugged his shirt over his head, leaving him undressed too.

Sirius drew him close and ran his hands over the expanse of his back, his shoulders, his chest, and kisses trailed after, it felt like he was memorising the way he felt and tasted.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sirius told him.

“Not like you,” Harry argued, gesturing to the sight of Sirius nearly-naked in front of him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, we’re very handsome. How would you like to fuck me?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “I kind of assumed…” he trailed off.

“We can do that too,” Sirius said, as he tugged Harry’s boxers off, freeing his erection. “But I’d like to feel you inside me.”

Harry nodded, and watched as Sirius slipped his boxers off as well, and grabbed his wand.

“Didn’t think we needed those kinds of wands,” Harry joked.

“Hilarious,” Sirius replied. “Accio lube,” he said, and a bottle came sailing down the stairs and into his outstretch palm.

Sirius poured a generous amount and then wrapped his hand around the both of them, jerking them together for a few moments before stopping and reaching his fingers into himself as Harry watched.

“Show me how,” Harry said, pouring of the liquid onto his fingers, and replaced Sirius’s fingers with one of his own.

He was gentle and cautious and Sirius was so hot and responsive underneath him as they fell onto the floor. Harry kissed him as he added another finger as Sirius urged he could take more.

“Come on, fuck me already,” Sirius urged, spread out beneath him.

“Okay,” Harry said, and hesitated for just a second.

In that second, Sirius manhandled him up so that Harry was sitting, crossed-legged, and Sirius rose up above him, straddling him, and sunk down on his cock.

It was so tight and Sirius was grinning at him and Harry smiled back, and started to move, hands gripping Sirius’s hips.

“That’s it baby,” Sirius encouraged, grinding down on top of him, his hair falling in his eyes.

Harry moaned and tried to think of the least sexy things he could—Snape, Umbridge, the giant squid—but it was too much. He felt too good, Sirius was too good, he was overwhelmed with sensation.

He felt pleasure building from the tips of his toes, and cried out as he came, bucking into Sirius. He felt a rush of magic enveloping him, the chains of the curse finally lifting. He was free.

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing Sirius’s shoulder.

“For what? You did good, baby,” Sirius asked, rolling him over and grinding against him, still hard.

Harry shook his head and reached down to grab Sirius’s cock, trying to find what rhythm and pressure he liked. He was so responsive, moaning under his touch, his head thrown back with pleasure as he came shortly after.

“Okay?” Harry asked him.

Sirius nodded, and kissed the palm of his wand hand.

“I’m free, I felt the curse lift,” Harry told him.

“Good,” Sirius said, averting his gaze from Harry’s naked body as if he hadn’t just been straddling it a few moments earlier.

“But can we do it again?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Just to be safe?” Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Because I want you so much. And now that I know what it’s like, I think it would kill me not to be with you again.”

Sirius’s warm gray eyes sparkled as he replied. “Yes, Harry. We can. As much as we want, in every room of this house.”

Harry smiled. Perhaps he ought to write a thank you note to Seamus. The curse was gone and Sirius was his in all ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy Red! This was so much fun to write.


End file.
